How the Italian brothers spent their birthday
by Shrouded-Persona
Summary: XD This is so fashionably late.  Rated T cause IDK


**Hello there readers~  
>I wanted to post this for the Italy brothers on their birthday but it the busiest week of my life, and I'm posting it now. Better late then never! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ITALY BROTHERS! My gift to them is this story in which I had no idea where the idea for this came from….Oh wait, now I remember! XD I saw this comic between N &amp; S Italy by this super cool artist on<br>No joke I love their work. Mostly because they draw Itacest. (This thing wouldn't let me post the link to find it...so go to and search for itacest.)  
><strong>

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I will never in my life own Hetalia.  
>Warnings: Romano's mouth and thoughts, what else? Oh, and use of human names.<em>

_Romano=Lovino= South Italy  
>Italy= Feliciano= North Italy<br>(This just makes it easier for me to write. I know they are both Italy but please put up with it.)_

**Now to the story!**

March 17, 2012. It seemed like every other Saturday morning when Romano woke up in his bed, but he knew better. Today was his and his brother's birthday. Also, the 151st anniversary of their unification. How old was he supposed to be today? As a nation, he's lived for so long he stopped bothering to count. Romano started his usual inner-thought rant. _"Damn it…I can't get one moment of peace. I have to be careful today. God knows what the tomato bastard or anyone has planned for me. And of course I have to look out for my idiota of a brother too! Speaking of him…."_ He looked over to the other side of the bed that he shared with his younger twin brother. However, it seemed that his brother wasn't there.

"Hmph. Probably went to go spend time with the macho potato bastard or so-" Romano cut himself off as a familiar scent of pasta wafted into the room. "There's no way…"

Romano promptly got out of bed and got dressed in his usual mahogany red button-up shirt and beige slacks. As he left his room and went down the stairs, the smell seemed to get stronger, its source coming from the kitchen. Just in case the suspected person in the kitchen was not his brother, Romano peered into the kitchen from behind a wall and readied himself should the case be he needed to run away.

Immediately though Romano calmed down. In the kitchen was his younger twin, Italy, who was bustling around the kitchen making something. Romano noticed that his fratellino had a book in his hands….and it clearly read "Pasta" on its cover….which was designed with the Italian flag.

Apparently, the older twin didn't realize how long he had been watching his brother until he heard Italy let out a yelp of surprise.

"F-fratello! You startled me ve~! Oh, happy birthday Lovi!" Italy exclaimed with his usual radiance of joy. Before Romano could respond, Italy rushed over to hug his brother with that warm, never-ending smile on his face.

"O-oh…happy birthday to you too Feli. What are you doing anyway?" Romano asked, not forgetting the reason he came down to the kitchen. "Oh! Ve, well since it's our birthday, I wanted to make you a new pasta dish I found in this recipe book for breakfast!"

"_Of course….what else would he make?_" Romano thought. However, Romano was touched that his fratellino would do that for him. He truly did care for his younger brother, despite popular beliefs. He wanted to do something for his fratellino….

Romano wasn't sure what possessed him at that moment, but somehow he pinned his brother against one of the kitchen walls. Poor Italy, he was confused and slightly scared. The younger tried to find some clue of what was going on by looking at Romano's face, but only found what seemed to be a slightly scary, determined face.

Romano kept leaning closer and closer to his brother's face. Italy, fearing his brother was going to have one of those moments where he'd head butt him, did the only thing he could to protect himself.

"….Che cazzo..," was the first thing that ran through Romano's mind when he felt his lips connect not with his brother's forehead, but with that stupid pasta book his twin had been carrying earlier.

Romano glared at the book and then to the blushing face of his fratellino hiding behind the book. "Damn it Feliciano put the book down!" Romano barked at Italy. Italy, fearing for him well being, shook his head violently while seeming to clutch at the book like it was his lifeline.

Seeing as how Italy wasn't going to put down the book, Romano came up with a solution. He grabbed the bottom end of the book and flung it somewhere behind him. He paid no notice to the sound of the book landing on a couple dirty dishes in their sink.

As Italy let out a distressed "Lovi!", Romano again tried to lean toward his brother in an another attempt to kiss him. This time however, Italy placed his hands on the older Italian's mouth and pushed him away with all his strength. Romano was not having any of that. Romano backed off slightly in order for Italy to temporarily lose his balance. When that worked, Romano tackled his brother to the ground, but made sure to place his hand on the back of Italy's head so his fratellino wouldn't be hurt.

With an audible "UWWWAAAAAAAAAH" from Italy, both Italian twins landed on the kitchen tiled floor.

At that moment on the kitchen floor, Romano took a good look at his younger brother. Italy's eyes were wide open, fearful, with tears threatening to spill.

"CHIGIII! IDIOTA WHY ARE YOU CRYING?"

"-hic- I don't know what I did wrong and you keep trying to head bash me ve!"

"…" Realization finally hit Romano like a sack of tomatoes. "Idiota…..iwastrying togiveyouathankyoukiss!" Romano's words were fast a slurred, but that didn't stop Italy from hearing them.

"Ve, thanks for what," Italy naively asked. "….T-thank y-you for th-thinking of me Feli…" God knows Romano hated thanking someone. His own face must have been the color his precious tomatoes. However, the look on Italy's face made up for it…..even if Romano wouldn't admit it.

"If fratello wanted a kiss why didn't he just say so ve~!"

With that, the younger Italian gave a peck to his older twin's lips. Now Romano **knew** his face was a bright red. He quickly got off his brother and offered to help him stand, which was gladly accepted.

"J-just finish that pasta Feli…," Romano stuttered.  
>"Ve sure~! Oh, and Lovi?"<br>"What?"  
>"Happy birthday~!"<p>

Romano couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He ruffled his fratellino's hair and sat himself on the counter stool as Italy bustled around the kitchen finishing their breakfast pasta.

.

.

Meanwhile, certain guests who had decided to drop by early to wish the Italian twins a happy birthday couldn't help but either smile or blush at the scene.

**HOLY CRAPOLA IT'S FINALLY DONE**


End file.
